


I Wish You were Right here Right now

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Massage, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>semi-canon long distance relationship between oliver, felicity, and barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to raine ([polymathfelicity](polymathfelicity.tumblr.com)), i hope you had a good one! ♥  
> p.s i didn’t go into this intending for it to be explicit, but it happened anyway. oops?

“Oliver, hurry up.”

“I’m brushing my teeth.” He said with a mouthful of toothpaste. 

“You know Barry can’t smell your breath through the computer, right?” Felicity peered over her laptop towards the bathroom. 

Oliver spit into the sink. “So?” He leaned his head out of the bathroom to meet her gaze. 

She rolled her eyes at him. “You’re taking too long.” 

There was a chuckle from the laptop. 

Felicity glanced back down and smiled when she saw Barry’s face on her screen. “There you are.” 

“You know I’m always late.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“See, I didn’t need to hurry,” Oliver climbed into bed and lay on his stomach beside Felicity. “And now I’m minty fresh.” He leaned in close to her. 

Felicity playfully scowled at him. 

“You two are so cute.” Barry laughed again.

“Please, Barry.” Felicity scrunched up her nose at him. 

“I miss you guys.” His tone dropped and his smile became a little sadder. 

“We miss you too.” Felicity mirrored his sad smile. 

Oliver nodded. “It’s not the same without you.” 

“If Central City didn’t need me.” He ran his fingers through his untidy hair.

Felicity knew that Central City relied on Barry a lot, but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it. She and Oliver really did miss their boyfriend dearly. 

“How are things right now?” She asked a small pout forming on her lips. 

“Quiet for the most part.” 

Both Oliver and Felicity perked up. 

“I might…. _Might_ be able to visit for a few days.” 

“You will.” Felicity said in a matter of fact tone. 

“Might.” 

“Will.” 

“I wouldn’t argue with her on this, Bear.” Oliver muttered with an amused grin. 

“I’ll try my hardest to get down there to see you two.” Barry said sincerely. 

* * *

Two days later Felicity sat on the couch, a popular science mag in her hand, and Oliver’s head in her lap. There was a baseball game on the T.V, but she didn’t even know if it was a new game or a rerun. Oliver was enjoying it, so she supposed that’s all that mattered.

She read an article while her free hand moved through Oliver’s hair. It was such a peaceful Sunday afternoon. It was something that rarely happened. One of them was usually busy with something. Palmer Tech or mayoral campaign or some psychopath threatening the city, but not today. If Felicity was paranoid she would think there was something wrong with all of this, but she was just enjoying it while she could. 

A knock at the door pulled her focus away from her magazine. She glanced down at Oliver and he met her gaze. He gave her a shrug; neither of them were expecting anyone. He sat up and Felicity pushed herself to her feet. 

As soon as she opened the door a wide smile formed on her face. “Barry!” She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. 

He wrapped his arms around her and stepped into the loft. 

“Barry.” Oliver said sweetly as he stood. He took a few quick strides towards them and planted a kiss on Barry’s lips. 

“Can we not squish me?” She said leaning back and dropping her feet to the floor and letting her arms fall to her side. 

“Sorry.” They both muttered and kissed her cheeks. 

A smug grin pulled at her lips. How could she not be smug with these two amazing and great looking guys? 

“How long are you here for?” 

“Few days. Unless something happens,” Barry shook his head. “Knock on wood.” He leaned back and knocked on the wooden door before finally closing it. 

“Not too bad,” Felicity pulled away from both of them. “Let me whip something up. You must be starved.” 

Barry and Oliver gave her a funny look. 

She rolled her eyes. “I was going to make pigs in a blanket,” It was one of the only things she could make without completely ruining it. “Go. Sit.” She shooed them towards the couch. 

“Oh, the Diamonds game is on.” She heard Barry say as she walked into the kitchen. 

She knew that Barry hadn’t been very into sports before they all started dating, but he liked having something to do with Oliver that wasn’t fighting crime or sex related. 

Felicity got a baking pan out as well as a box of frozen sausage wrapped in pastry. It was totally cheating, but she didn’t care. She emptied the box onto the pan and waited for the oven to preheat. While she did she leaned over enough to see her boyfriends on the couch. They were talking baseball, but it was so cute. One of these days she was going to have to swing them some tickets to see a game at the stadium. It would be fun just to see them happy… and grab one of those huge pretzels. 

She got the food into the oven and set a timer. When she turned back towards Oliver and Barry she was met with the sight of them lip locked. “I turn around for five seconds….” She said in a mock annoyed tone. 

Truthfully, that was something that Felicity would never be annoyed with. Those two never failed to get her going. She loved them both so much and she loved how much they loved her and each other. When they were together like this it was not only arousing, but incredibly sweet. She wished they could be like this always, but their lives were complicated. 

“You can always join us, you know.” Oliver said pulling back a little. 

“What happened to the game?” She asked walking towards them. 

“Commercials,” Barry replied. “Does that mean you don’t want to join us?” 

“I never said that,” She moved to sit between them after they scooted over a little. “I love you both.” She looked from Oliver to Barry with the sweetest smile. 

Barry leaned in and caught her lips stealing a kiss. 

“We love you too.” Oliver mumbled as he pressed his lips to her neck. 

She kissed Barry and then Oliver. They took turns back and forth, Barry and Oliver, Oliver and Felicity, and back to Felicity and Barry. Clothing was starting to get tugged off when Felicity pulled away from both of them. Her chest was heavy with each breath she took. 

The oven dinged and she stood up. She was immediately pulled back onto the couch by both men. “I have to get my pigs in a blanket.” She breathed out. 

It was hard for her to want to get up again. She was sitting in between two very gorgeous shirtless men and she was in need of some attention from both. She did not want to burn down the loft, though. She pushed herself up and hurried towards the kitchen much to the dismay of Barry and Oliver. She knew none of them really wanted to eat now, but Barry did need to eat purely to keep his energy up. 

“Barr –“ 

He zipped in there before she could even finish saying his name. He downed a good portion of the mini hotdogs before snatching Felicity up and running back into the living room. 

“Good lord.” Felicity mumbled as she fell back into the couch next to Oliver. 

“Sorry,” Barry muttered. “I just miss you both so much.” He gave them both such a look of longing that it made Felicity’s chest ache. 

“Let’s go upstairs.” She said and both men nodded. 

Clothing dropped to the floor as all three made it up the steps. By the time they reached the king sized bed every article of clothing had been taken off. Barry sat on the bed with Oliver and Felicity on either side of him. 

“We love you.” Felicity mumbled against his neck. 

“So much.” Oliver added as he kissed his lips. 

Felicity’s hand dragged down Barry’s chest and abs until she reached his hardening cock. She stroked him slowly and listened to the sound of his moans. Her lips stayed attached to his neck leaving little marks that she knew he liked. 

“Oh god.” He whimpered when Oliver pulled back and moved down to the other side of his neck. 

Felicity could feel his cock pulse in her hand. She couldn’t help but smirk against his skin. She and Oliver moved down Barry’s body kissing, sucking, and nipping at every inch of flesh they could. When they reached his member she let go and they both leaned in dragging their tongues along either side. Her hand dipped down to take Barry’s balls into her hand. Oliver wrapped his lips around his tip. 

The mixture of both sensations caused Barry to tumble over the edge. He moaned out loudly as his body trembled beneath them. He came with a shout shooting his cum down Oliver’s throat. Oliver took everything that Barry had to give before slowly pulling off with a loud pop. 

Felicity leaned in and kissed Oliver. She slipped her tongue inside of his mouth wanting to taste both of them. 

“You two are too much.” Barry breathed out. 

Felicity pulled back with a smirk. “We try.” 

He shook his head. “I hope we’re not done yet.”

“Not even close.” Oliver said tugging Felicity closer. 

He was painfully hard and Felicity was wet and aching. She wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck as he got onto his knees and positioned her in his lap. Barry kept his eyes on both of them watching as Oliver dragged his cock through Felicity’s wet folds. 

“Oh fuck.” She moaned out. 

Barry had a quick recovery time, so he moved up behind Felicity. 

“Second drawer.” She whispered. 

He nodded and reached in to grab the bottle of lube. He slathered it onto his length while Oliver slowly began to press inside of her. Barry got Felicity ready with two fingers before he started to slip in. They had done this before, but every time they did Felicity could hardly believe the sensation. 

The first few thrusts from behind always felt odd, but as they continued the feeling of being penetrated from both sides became amazing. Oliver pushed in and Barry pulled out. Barry pressed in and Oliver slid out. Back and forth again and again. It was the perfect pace that made her tremble every time. 

“Do you want me to do it?” Barry whispered in her ear. 

“Yes. God yes.” 

Barry’s body vibrated. The vibrations traveled through his body to hers and Oliver’s. He reached around with his buzzing hand and slid it between her legs. He pressed it against Felicity’s clit causing her to gasp and moan even louder than before. It was too much for any of them to handle. The sounds of moans and screams filled the room as they trembled and climaxed. Felicity’s walls clenched around them both prolonging each of their orgasms. 

By the time they were pulling apart they were covered in sweat and panting heavily. Felicity fell back onto the bed and tried to catch her breath. Barry and Oliver collapsed on either side of her. None of them had to say anything to know what the others were thinking. They all knew it was time for a nap.

“I love you.” Felicity said and kissed them both sweetly and lazily. 

“Love you too.” Oliver mumbled against her lips. 

Barry did the same as he wrapped an arm around her.

Oliver turned so that his back was facing Felicity. She snuggled close to him spooning him gently. Barry tangled his legs with Felicity’s and dropped a kiss to her shoulder. She liked spooning Oliver and she loved the way it felt to have Barry doing the same to her. She was squished in between the two men she loved so much and it was wonderful. 

She ignored the fact that Barry would have to leave soon. The only thing that mattered was right here and right now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: oliver x felicity x barry + "You two are such trouble-makers and I am literally cleaning up after you 24/7 please be adults for like one second and no both of you simultaneously smothering me in neck kisses isn’t going to make me less mad….but carry on anyways"

“Do you know how long it took me to convince the police chief that you two shouldn’t be arrested?” Felicity sighed as she sat down on the couch. “You nearly destroyed that bar.”

Oliver and Barry looked incredibly guilty, but they kept their mouths shut. Instead of arguing they simply sat down beside her and leaned in close. 

“I’m serious. I should have let you spend a night in jail.” 

Again they stayed quiet and leaned in further to press their lips to the sides of her neck. 

Felicity wanted to ignore them. They both knew exactly what they were doing and it was seriously unfair. 

"You two are such trouble-makers and I am literally cleaning up after you 24/7 please be adults for like one second and no both of you simultaneously smothering me in neck kisses isn’t going to make me less mad…. but carry on anyways." she let out another sigh. 

“We love you.” Oliver mumbled against her skin.

“Mhmm.” Barry’s hand slid up her thigh. 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “You do know we’re not having sex tonight, right?”

There was a slight hesitation from both sides. 

“I am not going to stop being mad that easily.” 

Barry and Oliver leaned back to look at each other. “Then we’ll just have to find another way to get on your good side.” the older man said. 

They easily adjusted her position for her. Felicity’s feet were suddenly in Oliver’s lap and her back was towards Barry. 

“What the hell are you….” she didn’t get to finish her thought when Oliver started to rub her aching feet. “Oh… that’s nice,”

Barry began rubbing her shoulders using just the slightest bit of vibration to really work out the knots. 

“That’s nice too.” Felicity relaxed against them. 

This always happened. She tried to be angry with them. She really did, but these two men always seemed to find a way to migrate back to her good side. She still was annoyed, though. She did get tired of running after them and trying to keep them from getting into trouble. That night had nothing to do with vigilantism, no. They had been at a bar trying to have fun on one of the only nights they could be together when these two got into a fight. 

“Well, you two can just do this all night.” she closed her eyes again. 

“Gladly.” Oliver rubbed her foot and her calf. 

His hand inched up a little higher, but she stopped him. 

“Hands below the knee,” Felicity didn’t even half to open her eyes to know that he was pouting. “If you hadn’t started that fight then we would be having a very different night.” 

“That guy was an ass,” Barry muttered. “He called you sweet cheeks.” 

“It is not the 1950s, Bartholomew.” Felicity titled her head back a little to look at him. 

“I know…” he pouted because he hated when she used his full name. 

“I could have handled it.” 

“We know that,” Oliver said. “You’re tough as hell, but…” 

“But nothing,” she huffed at him. “You could have ignored him like I planned on doing. Plus, I didn’t even get a single drink before you got us kicked out.” she sighed loudly. “I just wanted to spend time with you both before Barry had to go back to Central City.” 

“Sorry.” they said in unison. 

Felicity knew they meant well, but that didn’t change the fact that she didn’t want them beating up guys for saying sexist things to her. Now, if that guy had put a hand on her that might be another story. But like she said she simply wanted to enjoy the night with her boyfriends; long distance relationships were hard enough without their nights getting ruined. 

“Good.” she relaxed again. “I do love you both.” she added a few moments later. 

They smiled, both of them leaning in to give her a quick kiss. 

“But you still have at least twenty more minutes of massaging ahead of you.”


End file.
